heehawfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1-07
Welcome to Hee Haw starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark. * Kornfield Jokes * The Outhouse ** Hairy woman * Riddle and Phelps ** Instrumental * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Roll Out the Red Carpet" * The Joke Fence - Gordie ** Hey, I crossed a carrier pigeon with a woodpecker. What happened? He not only delivered the message, but he knocked on the door. * The Moonshiners ** You sell your hog? * The Culhanes ** Grandpa's tired * The Hagers ** "I've Just Seen a Face" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Show me a man in the salad years who drinks vinegar, and I'll show you a sour grape with mayonnaise in his sock. * KORN News * Tammy Wynette ** "I Don't Wanna Play House" * Gordie's General Store ** Candy bar in the yellow wrapper * The Outhouse ** Dentist extracting a tooth * Junior Samples ** Taking his dog into town * George Jones ** "When the Grass Grows Over Me" * At the Schoolhouse ** When I was your age, I could name all of the presidents * The Moonshiners ** New litter of pups * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** I saw your buck tooth when I first met you, darlin' And it looked so funny, I wanted to laugh The one in the top, dear, it sure was a buck tooth But the one in the bottom was a buck and a half * The Joke Fence - Junior ** I was a airplane mechanic in a dry-cleaning plant. What'd you do? I took care of the hangers. * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Adding another wing to the general hospital won't guarantee it'll get off the ground. * Roy Clark ** "Yesterday When I Was Young" * The Culhanes ** Cousin Lulu's annual birthday party * KORN News * At the Schoolhouse ** Spell weather * Charlie Pride ** "All I Have to Offer You Is Me" * The Moonshiners ** The biggest potatoes * Kornfield Jokes * Grandpa Jones ** My folks came over on the Septemberflower * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** You know, only one woman in ten can whistle audibly; "Audibly" is an old Tennessee drinking song. * The Outhouse ** Archie the magician * Tammy Wynette ** "Singing My Song" * Archie's Barber Shop ** Unemployment problem * At the Schoolhouse ** New solvent * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Open Up Your Heart" * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Well, it's makin' me hungrier'n a she-buzzard up a crabapple tree 'cuz we're havin' tater soup, corn fritters, sorghum, stewed tomaters, beet salad, and apple pie! Yum, yum! * KORN News * Pickin' and Grinnin' * The Moonshiners ** Somebody's been talking 'bout me * The Outhouse ** Surgery * Kornfield Jokes * George Jones ** "I'll Share My World with You" * The Culhanes ** Golf balls the size of hailstones * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** Your father was always a-drinkin' corn liquor Your mother would cry; on her knees she would beg He went on the wagon, and he came home sober The dog didn't know him so he bit his leg Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield